Apenas uma noite
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-OneShot/NC17/Slash/Drarry-Pós-ODF livro5 - Estavam sozinhos, deslocados... o que uma noite juntos pode fazer?


_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... **__**Grande novidade...**_

_**ESSA FIC É NC17/slash... Nossa... meio PwP sabem o que é?...**_

_**ok é Pós ODF... AAAHHH!!! Parem de ler isso e vão logo pro que interessa!!!! **_

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Apenas uma noite...**_

****

**Abriu os olhos, demorou algum tempo para se perceber entorpecido, a penumbra era agradável aos olhos, estava com uma leve dor de cabeça, gosto estranho na boca, entre o amargo e agridoce, percebeu-se nú, mas os lençóis macios proporcionavam uma sensação gostosa contra o corpo, uma deliciosa sensação de abandono, inconciência, porque estava tão feliz mesmo? espreguiçou-se e virou.**

**O sorriso congelou no rosto ao se perder nos olhos que o miravam...**

**Não estava sozinho na cama...**

**Então Draco se lembrou de que ... por Merlin...**

**O quê tinha feito?**

**O quê tinham feito?**

* * *

_Andava anti-social... quer dizer, não há popularidade que resista ao vexame de ter um pai encarcerado em Azkaban... e que grande merda! Andava sem paciência para o mundo, fora de sua casa era tratado como um doente, vítima de uma doença muito contagiosa... evitado. Até alguns de sua própria casa, sempre tão grudados, tão necessitados de sua presença agora se evadiam... e que ninguém nem tinha idéia do que ele pensava realmente do assunto, virou mais um pouco do uísque de fogo._

_-Ora! Que grande...- grunhiu para si mesmo quando sentiu a bebida escorrer da boca e chegar até o pescoço._

_Draco ergueu os olhos para o belo céu que se descortinava da torre, riu, que belo céu... igual a sua alma, pensou olhando as pesadas nuvens que despejavam delicados flocos brancos como se quisessem soterrar o castelo, mas toda a Hogwarts estava protegida por feitiços que aqueciam o ar por causa da festa, ainda dava para escutar a música... festa para esquecer a guerra, já que agora era fato consumado... Draco virou mais um gole, mais alguns ataques á famílias de buxos e seria apedrejado em pleno salão... como se fosse a própria sombra do Lorde._

_-Mestiço filho da puta!- disse irritado ao ver sua garrafa no meio._

_Era verdade... preferia passar o natal com sua mãe... longe daquela escola miserável, mas não... como ela escrevera mesmo? "Fique onde está, é mais seguro. Hogwarts é mais segura pra você acredite, se for o caso de fugirmos do país eu irei lhe buscar..."_

_Fugir do país... a coisa ia mal pelo que percebera, nome no lixo pelo jeito, que se fudessem todos! Era arrogante? Era metido? Gostava de arrotar poder? Gostava... seu crime era parecer convincente... riu._

_-Vamos ser exilados para um lugar esquecido Mãe... vamos sim.- bebeu mais._

_Não queria deixar o país afinal, era tudo que conhecia... no fundo, bem no fundo não queria deixar Hogwarts também... passara cinco anos enfiado ali... não dava para dar as costas e não sentir nada, não era o cubo de gelo que se esforçava para parecer... levantou-se meio zonzo._

_-Bêbado de novo Sr.Malfoy?-disse imitando Filch.- De novo seu aborto amargurado porquê?- riu.- Vamos, vou falar com o professor Snape, ah eu daria mais que detenções por isso... agora virou moda esses moleques enchendo a cara.- riu mais.- Ah... faz isso Filch, faz minha noite mais alegre, encarar Severo vai ser o auge da minha alegria.- disse entrando._

_Escorou-se na parede, devia estar muito solitário para falar sozinho, principalmente para imitar aquela traça gigante do Filch... arrastou os pés se sentindo um pouco melhor, ou pelo menos se achando um pouco melhor, virou um corredor e bateu em alguém, ambos perdendo o equilíbrio, o som dos corpos caindo moles e das garrafas se partindo._

_-Ah... era um bom uísque! Quem é a criatura idiota que está se arrastando pelo corredor a essa hora?!- falou mais arrastado que o normal se sentando._

_Olhou a supracitada criatura que também se sentava segurando apenas o gargalo de uma garrafa igual a sua. Estreitaram os olhos como dois animais que farejam o invasor._

* * *

_Andava anti-social... quer dizer, não há popularidade que pagasse tudo que passara... e que grande merda! Andava sem paciência para o mundo, dentro da casa era um inferno, todos queriam um naco de atenção, esperavam uma palavra genial, um incentivo... se sentia sugado. Até alguns das outras casas, os mesmos que o apontavam como doido antes, que fugiam de sua presença agora paravam no corredor, desejando que os cumprimentasse, sorrindo muito alegres quando conseguia lembrar os nomes... e que ninguém nem tinha idéia do que ele estava passando, do que sentia sobre tudo, de como se sentia culpado, roubado, enganado, virou mais um pouco do uísque de fogo._

_-Que grande maravilha...- grunhiu para si mesmo quando sentiu a bebida escorrer da boca e chegar até o pescoço, até sentir a gola da camisa umedecer._

_Harry passeou o olhar pelo salão, vendo os casais animados, meio escondido numa mesa num canto escuro perto da porta ah, tinha acabado de brigar com Cho, havia tentado ser bom, ser como esperavam que devia ser... era o cara bonzinho e tinha que dar mais uma chance, ou todos olhavam torto, um herói não peca... não se abala... não tem medo, nem raiva, não come, não dorme, não bebe e não trepa. Porque esse empurrão para a eterna viúva iria mantê-lo puro pra sempre... era o que todos esperavam, sua cara de criança ajudava não é? era isso que todas as garotas diziam sorrindo, que bonitinho o eterno orfão... vamos continuar com o show no meio dessa palhaçada, pensou vendo os jovens bebendo dançando, todos tentando esquecer que logo mais alguns seriam orfãos como ele, que alguns colegas que se arriscaram a sair da escola para o natal podiam não voltar... talvez fosse sua culpa, virou mais um gole, não devia voltar, catar sua varinha e sair da escola? forçar logo a joça da profecia? mais um gole desceu queimando._

_-Aquele grande filho da puta.- sussurrou internamente ao ver sua garrafa no meio._

_Era verdade... preferia passar o natal no Largo apesar de tudo... Longe de Hogwarts, mas não... como Lupin escrevera na carta? Sim, tinha escrito pedindo para sair de Hogwarts no natal... e a resposta? "Fique onde está, é mais seguro. Hogwarts é mais segura para você, sabe disso, além do mais Harry não acho que vir ao Largo lhe faça bem... lembra do aconteceu a poucos meses?" _

_Ah, Harry lembrava, foi o que fez Hermione ficar brigada com ele, não tinha quase feito o maldito elfo passar desta pra outra vida? Sem querer é claro, fora um acidente, ter perdido a cabeça e estuporado o Mostro, quase fora uma fatalidade ele ser muito velho e não ter aguentado, agora se arrastando pelos cantos da casa praticamente sem memória ou sanidade...riu._

_-Foi só um acidente... eu lamento muito... muito mesmo por não ter matado de vez.- bebeu mais._

_Não queria ficar em Hogwarts afinal... se sentia muito sufocado, vigiado e julgado, no fundo, no fundo mesmo não queria ir para o Largo também, era deprimente topar com as lembranças de Sirius por toda a casa como se fosse um fantasma, porque não podia fingir que não estava se sentindo culpado, por mais que jurasse a todos que estava bem... levantou-se meio zonzo, percorreu alguns corredores trôpego._

_-Bêbado de novo Potter?-disse pensando em Filch.- De novo seu chato encarnado porquê?-riu.- Vamos, vou falar o diretor, ah eu daria mais que detenções por isso... agora virou moda esses moleques enchendo a cara.- riu mais.- Ah... faz isso Filch, faz minha noite mais alegre, encarar uma detenção vai ser o auge da minha alegria.- disse entrando num corredor perdido e escuro._

_Escorou-se na parede, devia estar muito solitário para falar sozinho, principalmente para pensar na reação costumeira daquele amargurado do Filch... arrastou os pés se sentindo um pouco melhor, ou pelo menos se achando um pouco melhor, virou um corredor e bateu em alguém, ambos perdendo o equilíbrio, o som dos corpos caindo moles e das garrafas se partindo._

_-Ah... era um bom uísque! Quem é a criatura idiota que está se arrastando pelo corredor a essa hora?!- falou a voz conhecida um pouco mais arrastada do que de costume._

_Olhou a criatura que também se sentava segurando apenas o gargalo de uma garrafa igual a sua. Estreitaram os olhos como dois animais que farejam o invasor._

* * *

-Qualé a sua Malfoy? Tá tentando assustar alguém aparecendo do nada pelos cantos?- disse sem deixar de encarar a íris quase prata sobre duas leves olheiras se levantando. 

-Eu é que devia perguntar Potter... Qual a sua se arrastando pelas paredes? caçando bruxos das trevas, ou está fugindo da Chang de novo?- Disse maliciosamente apreciando a fúria contida nas esmeraldas escondidas pelas lentes meio arranhadas daqueles óculos velhos, enquanto agitava a veste para afastar os cacos das garrafas.

-Pelo menos tenho de quem fugir não? Cadê a Parkinson Malfoy? Ela te trocou mesmo pelo Not?- provocou.

Draco o olhou irritado, Potter... Potter, sempre Potter!!! Criatura desgraçada que o assombrava desde os onze anos.

-Interessado? Quem diria, o garoto dourado, São Potter preocupado com fofoca... mas era de se esperar, não? Afinal você não quer pensar no inevitável... tem que pensar no banal...- disse afastando o cabelo agora mais comprido da testa.

Malfoy! Harry sentiu a irritação subindo pelo peito, Malfoy... sempre o Malfoy! Criatura maldita que o espezinhava desde os onze anos.

-Sai do meu caminho Malfoy!- deu dois passos e para seu desgosto o outro fez questão de barrar o caminho.

-Ou o quê? UUUHHH!- disse ainda provocando, olhando a cara do outro, devorando a expressão irritada o Grifinólio.- Olhem o São Potter está me ameaçando! UUUHHH!

-É melhor mesmo sair do meu caminho.- rangeu os dentes ao observar a expressão de divertimento do sonserino.

-Ah Potter! Vai fazer o quê? Está sem varinha lembra? Ordem do gagá! Sem varinhas na festa!- sorriu.

-Má memória Malfoy, eu não preciso de varinha pra te quebrar as fuças... ou esqueceu da surra que levou no ano passado, posso fazê-lo lembrar...- ergueu o punho fechado na cara do sonserino.

Malfoy perdeu um pouco da pose, lembrava muito bem, o outro era menor, magrela, mas tinha uma mão meio pesada...

Não que se sentisse melhor em sua dignidade agir feito o Duda, mas qualquer coisa valia para fazer Malfoy parar de sorrir na sua frente!

-Ah é... você foi criado por trouxas... tem essa mania de resolver as coisas na força... ah, e dizem que você é um exemplo hein? Exemplo de que Potter? De extrema burrice?

-Bom pelo menos não sou exemplo de decadência não é? Afinal Malfoy quem mesmo anda se escondendo pelos cantos?-Harry colocou a mão no queixo.- Ah, é, Malfoy o filho do cara que está apodrecendo em Azkaban...

Foi calado com o estalo do tapa, sentiu o rosto queimar.

-Cala a boca Potter! Seu mestiço filho de uma vaca sangue ruim! Como ousa falar...

-Chamou minha mãe de vaca?!- Harry agarrou o loiro pela camisa.

-E sangue ruim também!- disse enfiando as mãos no pescoço do outro.

Se embolaram entre socos e safanões, ambos sem nenhuma noção de equilíbrio, ambos bem conscientes que aquilo era mais ridículo que outra coisa, mas não iam parar, nenhum deles ia parar... não até um deles implorar ou ficar inconsciente.

Demorou bem uns vinte minutos de uma briga muito tola, até Draco empurrar Potter que o segurou pela gravata, ambos caindo dentro de um velha sala pela porta semi-aberta, tão velha e abandonada que a poeira levantou com o baque do corpo de Harry no chão, mesmo assim, com Draco espirrando por causa do pó não pararam de se socar, ou tentar...

-Que bosta Potter!- disse Draco segurando a mão que socara o chão em vez do rosto de Harry.- Seu covarde!

Covarde? Como Malfoy ousava sugerir que era covarde? Não era! isso era uma ofensa, uma coisa que não podiam chamá-lo era de covarde! Além do mais estava fazendo um papel vergonhoso com Malfoy sentado em suas pernas... sentiu um arrepio de raiva, girou o corpo e conseguiu derrubar o sonserino, sentindo-se suar.

Draco perdeu o equilíbrio, afinal estava segurando a mão que latejava porque errara aquela cara sonsa do Potter, divertido ver o rapaz menor se livrar do apuro quando o prendera sentando naquelas pernas magras... se livrar? Pensou surpreso ao sentir Potter em cima de suas pernas, mãos que agarraram as suas batendo-as contra o chão...

Se encaram meio que surpresos, não era o jeito de uma briga... começara a parecer outra coisa...

Harry meio sem fôlego parou encarando Draco, os olhos azuis que o olhavam parecendo querer atingir a alma, o corpo do sonserino abaixo do seu tinha um cheiro agradável, censurou-se, isso era coisa para reparar? No cheiro do sonserino que xingara sua mãe? O que estava passando na sua cabeça? aquele arrepio não era bem de raiva, pensou ainda olhando o loiro, não sem deixar de apreciar aqueles fios finos grudados na testa suada do outro.

Draco apenas sentiu o peso, ou falta dele sobre seu corpo, o olhar de Potter, aquele olhar estranho que ele tinha, os olhos de Potter eram profundos negavam a idade que o delicado rosto meio infantil teimava em afirmar a menos, censurou-se, aquilo era um elogio? pensou ao ver o cabelo revolto do menino dourado da grifinória... mas Draco reconheceu o sentimento com certa surpresa... as mãos que seguravam as suas, estava bebâdo... muito, para começar a ter idéias... foi um impulso maldoso, com o rosto de Potter a poucos centímetros do seu fez algo por puro instinto.

Roubou os centímetros que faltavam esticando o pescoço, beijou-o.

E o mundo parou.

Quer dizer, Harry acabou sem ação... não esperava aquilo, por mais que de certa forma isso tivesse lhe passado pela cabeça em um nível muito remoto, era novo, diferente, não sabia o que pensar, era o segundo beijo e como o primeiro lhe trazia muito mais perguntas que respostas... sabia que tinha ficado vermelho quando o sonserino recostou a cabeça no chão o encarando...

Leve... não era diferente dos outros afinal... e era completamente diferente também, pensou recostando a cabeça no chão vendo o grifinório corar... agora sim, vermelho daquele jeito Potter parecia ainda mais com uma criança, era tímido, Draco sorriu, sentindo os braços livres, era bem típico mesmo.

-Que foi Potter? Gostou?- disse quase rindo.

-Ora seu...

As mãos agora livres de Draco se enfiaram na nuca e cabeça do Grifinório, puxou-o com força e grudou a boca novamente contra os lábios do outro, não era mais do que um impulso maldoso, pensou Draco se justificando, era divertido ver Potter confuso... não tinha nada a ver com fato do outro ter uma boca macia e extremamente deliciosa, se surpreendeu com a facilidade e com que sua língua foi recebida.

O que estava fazendo? Harry pensou ao sentir uma moleza o invadir... aquilo era o cúmulo da falta de vergonha! E era bom, deixou a língua do sonserino entrar, provocante, sentindo a mão de Malfoy em sua nuca e a outra que o agarrara pelo cabelo, porque não... afinal quem tinha o direito de julgar aquilo? O fato era um absurdo em si, devia ser um delírio.

Draco se afastou bufando por ar... sentindo o próprio coração disparado, uma coisa muito nova, uma reação... reação física ao contato com o grifinório, porque não? Na sua lista de perversões aquilo com certeza não ia chocar ninguém.

Harry inspirou o ar e olhou o sonserino, que não tinha mais uma expressão debochada... não, parecia surpreso também... naquele momento sentiu explodir um desejo insano de continuar... seu direito, de sentir, de sentir o sangue correr, era isso, de viver, de errar, era isso, de errar, de fazer algo no mínimo estranho, justiça...

Por mais inocente que fosse, nunca acreditaram nele... de todas as propostas mais que indecentes que recebera Draco não se deixara levar por nenhuma... mas os olhos do outro faziam mais que um convite, Não, Draco era um conquistador, um devorador de corações, mas não era promíscuo, não era um devasso, pelo contrário, passado essa fase, tinha uma grande tendência de retirar a tropa do campo de batalha... mas agora, surpreendeu-se de novo, era inexperiente ali, levou um susto.

Dois podem jogar esse jogo? Harry pensou segurando os cabelos finos com certa força e forçando os seus lábios contra os de Draco, captando a surpresa do sonserino ao ter a boca tomada, não, ao contrário de Draco não foi delicado, foi faminto, queria sentir aquilo, sentiu que precisava, era uma questão de vida mais do que de transgressão, fechou os olhos ao sentir a reação do sonserino.

O que o assustou foi a intensidade do que lhe invadiu os sentidos, foi arrebatado, sentia-se preso pela boca, e apesar do beijo violento que levava, não queria fugir, pelo contrário, a mão da nuca desceu segurando a cintura do outro, queria sentir Potter inteiro, não só a boca que o tomava, devorava, queria sentir o corpo do outro que estava por sobre o seu.

Era o único jeito de ter certeza que não era só um delírio alcoólico.

O som de passos no corredor quebrou o encanto, como dois animais os dois podiam sentir-se eriçar, ao mesmo tempo que sentiam-se roubados, uma vez interrompidos... Harry levantou cabeça e olhou na direção da porta, tampando a boca de Draco que se debateu um pouco até escutar o som asmático da voz de Filch.

-Bêbados... quebrando garrafas por aí... como se não houvesse bagunça suficiente no primeiro andar...

Levantaram preparando-se para correr, mas a sombra de Filch apareceu na porta, ambos se encolheram contra o canto da sala, Draco sentiu, era uma porta, podia fugir, por um segundo pensou em ir e bater a porta, deixando Potter sozinho para ser pego, mas não, automaticamente antes de terminar de pensar isso seu braço enlaçou a cintura do rapaz menor e o puxou, o outro fez um leve som de surpresa, mas se deixou enfiar na outra sala, encostou a porta sem soltar Potter, era agradável segurá-lo assim, pela cintura, corpo colado ao seu...

Harry nem escutava Filch, deixava o sonserino se ocupar disso, deixou o olhar vaguear no aposento surpreso ao ver uma cama de dossel ali... uma cama, sentiu um arrepio sugestivo, que sala era aquela afinal? Nem reparara em que parte do castelo estavam. Sentiu Draco soltar um suspiro aliviado, no meio do escuro o encarou.

Draco escutava os passos de Argo Filch... chegou a apertar Potter contra seu corpo na tensão de escutar os passos se aproximarem... então escutou ele resmungar com o gato e relaxou, olhou o Grifinório que olhava perdidamente a salinha onde estavam e ao olhar o lugar entendeu a face corada de Potter, e ele o olhou.

Um mundo de desejo naqueles olhos verdes e mal sentiu quando o agarrou de novo o empurrando para a cama, se os deuses assim permitiam, porque discordar? Caiu sobre Potter, e agora não eram mais só beijos, mas mãos que exploravam os corpos ali estendidos sobre a cama, então sentiu a boca de Potter descendo de seu pescoço e ali acabava toda sua experiência, talvez pudesse contar com Potter afinal ele parecia muito mais experiente.

Foi o Malfoy que me jogou aqui... foi ele que começou... e dane-se! Eu quero continuar... quero fazer isso, quero fazer algo errado para variar, se justificava ao arrancar a veste do sonserino, escutando um gemido surpreso, encarou os olhos azuis, desde quando Malfoy corava? Sorriu, havia surpresa nos olhos dele ou era um convite algo mais, virou-se na cama, ficando novamente por cima do loiro, ah! Que droga que não acertava os malditos botões!!! Sem paciência agarrou a camisa da sonserino, não que o outro não estivesse tendo os mesmos problemas, sentiu sua veste ser puxada pela cabeça arrepiando mais os cabelos, quase levando os óculos junto, se olharam de novo.

Porquê arrancara a veste dele daquele jeito? Nem sabia porque não conseguia soltar aquele pano preto com o ridículo emblema da Grifinória daquele corpo magro... nem sabia porque queria fazer aquilo, ao olhar a face selvagem de Potter no entanto, lembrou exatamente o porquê... porque queria saber, queria entender o motivo... o motivo de ter caído em tentação lá... antes... entender o que do outro despertava aquela sensação de desejo desconhecido, sentiu os botões de sua camisa cederem expondo seu peito branco, não houve tempo para sentir vergonha, soltou um gemido de prazer ao sentir a boca de Potter em seu mamilo, enquanto as mãos se ocupavam e soltar sua gravata que impedia que a camisa fosse arrancada como sua veste, muito rápido! Muito! Uma voz solitária e baixa de consciência tentou se impor sufocada por um brado de desejo quando as mãos de Potter se ocuparam de seu cabelo e de sua calça, impedindo-o de se mover...

Era uma criatura de instinto, pensou ao passar a língua pelo mamilo róseo do rapaz pálido e escutar um gemido, sua vida não se resumia a sobrevivência por instinto? Era isso que o compelia porque disso não conhecia nada, era instinto e desejo, Harry suspirou segurando com uma mão os cabelos de Malfoy, e não havia nada de delicado nisso e a outra mão se ocupava em tentar abrir a calça dele, a boca passeando do peito ao abdômen rijo, boca, língua e dentes... realmente, aquele cheiro meio almiscarado o punha doido... não havia explicação para o que estava fazendo, mas as mãos do sonserino em seu corpo também eram um estímulo interessante, agarrando sua perna e seu cabelo com a mesma intensidade.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao sentir a mão morna e meio úmida entrar por sua calça pressionando sua coxa , então viu surpreso Potter sentar-se sobre os pés na cama o olhando, parou envergonhado, mal percebera o quanto estava excitado, por um segundo achou que era hora de algo ruim acontecer, e não tinha nenhuma palavra em sua boca para responder nada que Potter lhe dissesse, estando ali, jogado na cama, só de calça, então sentiu o outro puxar um de seus sapatos, o sapato? O outro, o que Potter estava fazendo, e sentiu-se um idiota ao sentir ele puxar suas calças, o que estava fazendo? Pensou quando ergueu de leve o quadril para ajuda-lo a deixa-lo nu... livre das meias, viu Potter olhar a última peça de roupa que restava, sentiu um arrepio de medo.

-Potter...- o protesto morreu quando os olhos verdes o encararam.

Malfoy apesar de tudo era atraente... pensamento que tolheu o anterior, antes de ver o outro rapaz só com uma peça íntima branca, estava pensando em parar, o que ia fazer afinal? Desde o começo o que estava fazendo, o que estava tentando achar ali? O chamado do outro o despertou, era o que naquela voz? Medo... apreensão? Avançou devagar como um gato sobre o corpo de outro até encarar aqueles olhos prateados, voltando a beijar aquele pescoço, sentindo o sonserino gemer novamente, sentindo choques de prazer ao sentir as mãos do outro, era isso que estava fazendo, entendia, lembrava, sentiu a mão de Draco conduzir a sua até o volume que se formava, aquilo era novo, mais excitante, o outro arfou quando tirou a peça de roupa e desceu, tocando-o com a mão, sentiu a contração dos músculos do rapaz tentando se mover, o gemido solto ao tocar a ponta do membro.

-Ah... hum...

E foi quase um grito que escapou dos lábios de Malfoy quando sentiu Potter lhe abocanhar com certa voracidade, e toda e qualquer resistência se esvaía, como nunca experimentara aquilo? Era maravilhoso, sentiu as unhas de Potter em seu quadril e nádegas, agarrou o cabelo negro do outro, só agora percebia que tinha uma das pernas por cima do ombro dele, e não conseguia imaginar como aquilo podia ser bom, o que era aquilo que sentia?

-Oh... Potter...

Harry sentiu algo de excitação só em tocar o rapaz com a boca, e nunca imaginara que os gemidos de outra pessoa pudessem despertar aquilo nele, era estranho, devorador, escutou seu nome rolar macio na boca do outro que agarrou seus cabelos com mais força e arqueou na cama, sentiu o gozo do sonserino em sua boca, não tomou-o todo, não estava esperando, o que estava esperando afinal, se estava fazendo aquilo ás cegas? Ergueu o rosto levemente úmido, porque sentia o suor escorrer de leve pela testa e viu o loiro com a respiração funda e rosto profundamente corado, olhos semicerrados... a boca aberta e úmida, procurando por ar, mas não, foi sua boca, ainda com vestígios do que acabara de fazer que a tomou.

E sentir o próprio gosto na boca do moreno era mais do que Draco estava preparado, ainda trêmulo pelo orgasmo que sentira sentiu o corpo do outro sobre o seu, ao passar a mão pela cintura do grifinório percebeu que o rapaz ainda estava vestido, e aquilo de certo modo o incomodou, não sabia bem porque, mas a camisa aberta foi arrancada quase com raiva, Aquilo não podia ficar assim, não, Potter não ia sair assim, num pulo ficou em cima do rapaz menor que parecia não se importar, enquanto abria as calças dele sentiu o movimento das pernas e escutou o som dos sapatos caindo, sim, me ajude, não sou como você... pensou Draco vendo a face imperturbável de Potter, Como? Como ele consegue ser assim inabalável? Desceu a mão por dentro da calça aberta e se surpreendeu com o grau de excitação de Harry, o grifinório soltou um gemido muito baixo ao fechar os olhos, o que fez Malfoy sorrir, não era tão inabalável assim afinal, sentiu uma nova excitação ao escutar os gemidos estrangulados do rapaz enquanto tocava a ereção evidente dele.

Não importava o que Malfoy estava fazendo, sentindo a mão sobre sua cueca, desde que não parasse, era bom, muito bom, soltou um gemido em protesto com o fim daquelas carícias, sádico, pensou inconformado com a boca do sonserino em seu pescoço, só o leve roçar do ventre do sonserino era uma tortura, sentiu as duas mãos do outro puxando sua perna para a cima, o que ele estava fazendo? Soltou uma exclamação assustada quando o outro lhe arrancou a cueca, não que não estivesse esperando, mas fora rápido, sentiu o olhar do outro sobre seu corpo, pela primeira vez sentiu-se inseguro, ao contrario do outro não era bonito, sentiu o coração disparar, e se Malfoy o rejeitasse agora? O que ia fazer? Catar as migalhas e sair dali? O silêncio que caiu era perturbador... algo errado, perguntou com o olhar para o outro, não devia ter sentido aquilo... não devia estar esperando nada... porque estava apreensivo?

Era bonito... de uma beleza estranha, exótica, abandonada... Um pouco magro demais, pequeno... mas tentador... era sim, por um segundo teve medo de tocar, quer dizer, assim, nu... Potter até parecia um pouco frágil, com aqueles olhos verdes pregados nos seus... esticou devagar a mão e pousou no meio do peito do rapaz, desceu com a ponta do dedo, sentindo a respiração do outro falhar ao envolver a rigidez do outro com a mão, estranho, era diferente de tocar a si mesmo, era excitante também, sentiu o moreno tremer, então moveu devagar a mão por toda a extensão do pênis de Harry o olhando nos olhos, vendo-o corar mas não conter o gemido que brotava, assim como ele mesmo não conseguira conter, era engraçado e gostoso, masturbar o outro olhando a expressão de prazer que se espalhava naquele rosto de anjo... continuou com o movimento, sentindo cheiro do outro algo de salgado, se aproximou, queria sentir o corpo do outro, queria tocar Potter inteiro, senti-lo.

Queria toma-lo, penetrá-lo.

Ainda o tocando se pôs entre as pernas que o outro afastara para que o tocasse melhor, sentiu-se um pouco traidor, mas isso era o que Potter devia esperar dele não? Se não esperasse algo assim... e porque se importava em ferir o outro? Nunca se importara antes... Viu Potter ajeitar o quadril, provavelmente esperando um toque de sua boca, mas não, não que sentisse repulsa... não, na verdade até desceu a boca até a ponta rosa do sexo dele, passou a língua e escutou o gemido, mas tinha um desejo, e queria aquilo, aproveitou que o outro apoiou a perna em seu corpo e segurou-o, levantando-o um pouco mais apontando seu membro novamente ereto para a entrada do grifinório, que só agora percebia o que se passava na verdade.

-Malfoy? O que... Ah!

Doeu... mas ao mesmo tempo, ligou um novo canal de sensação e seu corpo, um ato que devia estar esperando do sonserino, claro que o outro o tomaria quando menos esperasse... isso era um problema? Pensou fechando os olhos por causa da dor fina que sentia, apesar da mão do sonserino reencontrar seu sexo, o que era delicioso, deixou escapar alguns gemidos doloridos enquanto o loiro se acomodava dentro dele.

Aquela exclamação de dor e protesto o surpreendera, porque era passiva, Potter não fizera nada para evitar, pelo contrário após alguns gemidos que pareciam ser mais de dor que prazer ele voltou a abrir os olhos com um suspiro resignado, que logo se tornou um gemido de prazer seguido de outro, até Draco finalmente se deitar sobre o corpo dele, era muito bom, sentir-se envolvido pelo corpo do outro, dentro dele, era uma sensação deliciosa que aumentou quando o rapaz menor gemeu.

-Sim... oh... isso é bom!

Aquilo o excitou mais e os movimentos se tornaram mais intensos, e Draco sentia-se pleno, como antes, na boca de Potter, agora, dentro dele, sentia que o mundo dissolvia-se no prazer de sentir.

-Ah... você é gostoso Potter...

-Assim... mais forte...Oh, Deus! Assim!

Onde estava sua vergonha? Provavelmente escondida num canto escuro ou perdida nas dobras amarfalhadas daqueles lençóis, porque não sentia a menor vontade de reprimir aqueles gemidos, nem de dizer que não estava gostando de se sentir invadido pelo outro, aquilo era bom, algo nos movimentos brutos do sonserino dentro dele o faziam sentir um prazer que não podia definir, mas não estava terminado, sentiu o loiro novamente arquear o corpo, protestou.

-Não... não pare...

Nunca imaginara que Potter fosse assim, pensou segurando-o com força, investindo cada vez mais forte, se deixando levar por seu desejo, ainda com mais vontade com o incentivo do outro, mas não conseguiria continuar, gemeu e sentiu o gozo vir pleno, arrebatador, sentiu-se desfazer de prazer pela segunda vez, se deixou cair na cama ao lado do outro que ainda tremia insatisfeito, um pouco exausto de ir ao paraíso e voltar pela segunda vez, como pudera esperar tanto por aquilo... sentiu o moreno gemer quando saiu de dentro dele, esticou-se na cama, seu corpo estava fatigado.

Sonserino sádico, Harry pensou inconformado, tendo lhe sido negado o prazer pela segunda vez... olhando a face satisfeita do loiro, os mesmos lábios, os olhos esgazeados, maldição de vida, contorceu-se, não ia satisfazer-se sozinho, além do mais ali estava o outro, se aproximou, encarou os olhos que se abriram, o sorriso cínico.

-Quem diria Potter... você é bem gostoso afinal.- Draco disse ainda mais arrastado por estar sem fôlego.

Não respondeu, o sonserino esticou o pescoço novamente alcançando sua boca, mas não queria, estava frustrado... sentiu os braços do outro o puxarem, a boca que forçou contra a sua, ainda estava excitado, seu corpo doía, sentia-se inteiro arrepiado, precisava mais que beijos, precisava que o outro o tocasse de novo, ou, montou em cima do loiro, mordendo o pescoço branco... sentia a respiração rasa, desigual, sentia-se queimar.

Havia algo diferente no olhar de Potter, Draco sentiu quando ele refutou a entrada de sua língua durante o beijo, o que havia? Criatura insaciável... sentiu os braços do grifinório envolverem seu corpo, era bom, voltou a fechar os olhos, mas não aquentaria de novo... a mordida em seu pescoço, então sentiu Potter descer novamente, a as mãos em seu sexo, sua virilha, coxas, ah... safado... era um safado o outro, sentiu as mãso pequenas em seu quadril e traiçoeiramente sentiu-se erguido.

-Potter?!

Harry sentiu o grito abafado contra sua boca, não estava ali para ser caridoso, queria sua parte, sua cota de prazer, A dor era suportável e logo ele iria sentir o que sentira, sentiu as pernas do sonserino apertarem as suas ao tentarem se fechar, a tensão no gemido solto quando voltou a empurrar-se dentro do corpo do loiro, era diferente de ser tomado, suspirou se movendo devagar afastando o lábio levemente ferido, Draco o mordera, olhando a face do loiro que estava com os olhos fechados e que gemeu.

Estava muito tentado a negar que começava a sentir um estranho prazer ao sentir Potter dentro de si... mas não dava para esconder, era diferente de possuir, era um prazer diferente, sentiu o corpo de Potter por cima, sentir as penetrações que atingiam algo dentro dele repetidamente.

-Hum... continua Potter...

Harry sentiu as pernas do sonserino agarrarem sua cintura, se deixou levar pelos gemidos cada vez mais altos do loiro, e os seus afinal, sentia algo novo, sentia-se tomado por aquilo, seu corpo inteiro clamava por aquele movimento, por aquele contato, sentiu as mãos de Draco lhe agarrando o cabelo e puxando-o a boca que segurou a sua, se deixando levar arrebatar...

-Potter... mais... mais... ah! Assim...

Sentiu o loiro praticamente desfalecer sobre seu corpo ainda agarrando em seu corpo, mas isso era irrelevante ao sentir o que sentia, pleno, vigoroso, quase insano, aquele prazer que o arrancou da realidade e o deixou ali, jogado sobre o loiro, exaurido, mas imensamente satisfeito.

Adormeceu abraçado ao loiro, lado a lado, pernas ainda emboladas.

* * *

**A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o som de um suspiro, abriu os olhos para ver os finos fios loiros jogados, seu corpo estava amortecido e um pouco dolorido, ainda sentia o gosto do outro, sentiu o movimento da cama e o rapaz loiro se virou na sua direção com um sorriso nos lábios, então o olhou nos olhos.**

**Uma expressão surpresa ficou nos olhos do rapaz, provavelmente agora lembrando o que haviam feito.**

**Percebendo-se acompanhado naquela cama...**

**Harry lembrava muito bem o que tinham feito... Oh, deus...**

**Tinha se deixado levar...**

**Tinham se deixado levar...**

**E olhando-se um ao outro ali abandonados, nus, não tinham palavras para dizer um ao outro.**

**-Potter... eu... ah...- Draco começou corando.**

**A mão esticou-se e o dedo longo e pequeno parou no lábio do sonserino.**

**-Shht- Harry fez baixo.- Não estrague tudo com palavras.**

**E Draco olhou-o longamente.**

**Potter tinha razão.**

**Palavras estragariam tudo.**

**Sentiu-se puxado e aninhou-se contra o peito do outro para adormecer novamente.**

**Pelo menos as palavras ainda não eram necessárias.**

* * *


End file.
